Harry Potter et le tournoi des 12 maisons
by Space girl2
Summary: Plusieurs disparitions ont lieues dans le monde des moldus, comme ds celui des sorciers, Durdley disparait à son tour, à son entrée à Poudlard en 5e année, Harry Potter apprend la tenue à Poudlard cette année du tournoi de Quidditch des 12 maisons,
1. Les disparitions

Harry Potter et le tournoi des 12 maisons Chapitre 1 : Les disparitions  
  
On était vers le début du mois de juillet, il faisait chaud. Dudley s'amusait à martyriser Harry, comme d'habitude, il lui courait après, Harry se souvint tout d'un coup qu'il avait traîné sa baguette magique avec lui, il s'apprêtait à le menacer, et au plus lui jeter un sort, quand, soudain, Harry vit un gros chien noir dans la rue.  
  
-Sirius, se dit-il, que fait-il ici en plein jour?  
  
Il réussit à se sauver de Dudley, car, comme vous le savez, il est très rapide sur ses pieds, et à aller rejoindre son parrain dans la rue. Sirius lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent à la grande surprise de Harry, chez Mrs. Figgs. Là Sirius reprit sa forme normale et dis à Harry :  
  
-Hé oui, Harry, Mrs. Figgs est une sorcière comme nous, elle m'héberge en attendant ma libération, c'est une vieille amie à moi. Je t'ai amené ici, car j'ai à te parler. Des événements étranges se produisent dans le monde des sorciers ces temps-ci, plusieurs personnes ont disparu, et c'est surtout des personnes vivant dans ce quartier et dans cette ville. Tu es peut-être en danger et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis ici. Je vais pouvoir te surveiller mieux comme ça et te protéger, et en même temps, je vais surveiller Mrs Figgs, elle est toute seule ici, donc une proie facile pour les ravisseurs. J'en parlerai à Dumbledore si la situation se complique. Je pourrai également te voir plus souvent, les Dursley connaissent Mrs. Figgs et c'est ta gardienne alors, tu leur diras que tu viens la voir si ils te posent des questions.  
  
-Merci de m'en informer, dit Harry, je n'ai aucun contact avec ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers ici.  
  
-Tiens, dit Sirius en lui tendant le dernier exemplaire de « La Gazette du Sorcier », je t'ai abonné à La Gazette du Sorcier, tu vas pouvoir suivre tout ce qui ce passe dans notre monde. Tu recevras ton exemplaire de nuit, tu n'auras qu'à laisser ta fenêtre entrouverte et Hedwige te l'apportera. Le journal arrivera ici et Hedwige n'aura qu'à venir le récupérer et à te l'amener, les Dursley se sont habitué à la voir se promener à l'extérieur et à arriver dans ta fenêtre alors que si c'était un autre hibou, ils se poseraient des questions.  
  
Harry remercia Sirius et retourna chez les Dursley qui se demandaient où il était passé, il leur dit qu'il était allé rendre visite à Mrs. Figgs et les Dursley l'ont cru, Harry fut soulagé. Il monta dans sa chambre pour lire le journal des sorciers. Il vit en effet ce que Sirius lui avait parlé, il y avait eu cinq disparitions dans son quartier et deux autres ailleurs dans sa ville, un enfant, et les autres étaient tous des adultes. Harry se promis de suivre ça à la lettre et de faire bien attention.  
  
Le 30 juillet au soir vers 23h00 : Harry était dans sa chambre. L'année dernière, ils avaient appris à barrer les portes à l'aide du sortilège qui était défait par le sortilège d'Alohomora, il barrait donc sa porte à l'aide de ce sortilège quand il avait envi d'être seul ou quand il faisait ses devoirs de sorcellerie, ils avaient le droit de faire de la magie, mais seulement lorsque c'était pour faire un devoir, en quatrième année, ce n'est que lors du deuxième cycle, c'est-à-dire, la cinquième, sixième et septième année à Poudlard, qu'ils avaient enfin le droit de faire de la magie pendant les vacances, il pourrait bien s'amuser avec Dudley et les Dusrley l'été prochain, puisque Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il pourrait en faire devant eux, mais seulement si ils l'énervaient, l'agaçaient, le menaçaient ou si il était en danger. Il faisait ses devoirs de métamorphose que Mcgonagall lui avait donnée, comme d'habitude, elle en avait donnée une pile. Il était en train d'essayer de métamorphoser un crayon en une souris, quand, soudain, il entendit l'oncle Vernon pousser un cri à réveiller les morts : -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 


	2. Nouvelle disparition, plus près de Harry

Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle disparition, plus près de Harry  
  
Harry sortit de sa chambre en défaisant le sortilège avec un Alohomora, son oncle était dans le salon. Quand Harry demanda ce qui s'était passé, Vernon lui dit que Dudley n'était pas rentré du tout et il était rendu 23h05. Vernon et Pétunia étaient morts d'inquiétude, Harry aussi, car il savait ce que s'était, les ravisseurs commençaient à s'en prendre aux moldus, il l'avait vu dans un exemplaire du journal des sorciers, un autre moldu avait disparu. Il remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre pour aller écrire à Sirius :  
  
« Cher Sirius, Mon oncle et ma tante viennent de remarquer la disparition de mon cousin, Dudley, à 23h00 il n'était pas encore rentré, ce qui est inhabituel chez lui, puisqu'il est toujours rentré vers 22h. J'ai tout de suite courut t'écrire pour t'en faire part, parce que je savais que tu serais intéressé et que tu voudrais toutes les nouvelles concernant les disparitions que je pourrais trouver. Réponds-moi vite ou viens nous voir, même si c'est toi, je crois que les Dursley voudront savoir tout ce qu'ils peuvent concernant la disparition de leur Dudlinouchet chéri. Je leur ai dit que j'allais t'écrire, car il y avait d'autres disparitions comme ça dans notre monde, au lieu de frustrer, mon oncle m'a demandé des informations, ce qui est bizarre chez lui, il a même accepté que tu viennes leur en donner quand je leur ai dit que je n'en savait pas beaucoup et que tu en savais plus que moi. J'attends donc ta visite, et arrive en forme normale (pas sous forme d'animagi) stp, mon oncle n'aime pas tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire pour les moldus, ça ne ferait que le frustrer davantage qu'il ne l'est. Il n'y a personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci, encore moins des sorciers, alors tu ne cours aucun danger C'est très urgent, alors viens vite! P.S. : arrive par la porte d'entrée et non par ma chambre!  
  
À tout de suite, Harry -xxx- »  
  
Il sortit Hedwige de sa cage et lui accrocha la lettre à la patte.  
  
-Va porter ça à Sirius immédiatement et le plus vite possible, c'est très urgent et ne traîne surtout pas en chemin!  
  
Il redescendit dans le salon en attendant son parrain, il avait hâte de le revoir, car Sirius avait été très occupé ces temps-ci, donc il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines déjà.  
  
Sirius arriva dix minutes plus tard, il avait dû courir, car il était tout essoufflé. Hedwige arriva derrière lui, essoufflée elle aussi. Harry alla porter sa chouette dans sa cage pour qu'elle se repose un peu et lui donna à manger et à boire. Il redescendit ensuite dans le salon où l'attendaient Sirius ainsi que son oncle et sa tante.  
  
-Harry m'a demandé de venir immédiatement et très vite, ça m'a l'air très urgent. Il m'a dit que votre fils avait disparu. Il y a eu plusieurs autres cas comme ça dans le monde des sorciers, voyant la face que l'oncle Vernon fit à ce mot, Sirius lui dit qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix puisque c'était les sorciers les plus concernés. Il y a eu une dizaine de cas en tout depuis le début du mois de juillet et, la semaine dernière, un autre moldu a disparu, ils n'en ont pas parlé aux nouvelles parce que ce moldu a une s?ur sorcière, donc ses parents, après que leur fille, qui lisait notre journal, leur a dit que ce n'était pas la première disparition, mais la première moldue (pas forcément un moldu parce que le disparu n'avait que 10 ans et les sorciers ne sont dévoilés qu'à l'âge de 11 ans), ont tout de suite alertés le ministère de la magie et ont décidés de ne pas alerter les autorités moldues. On ne sait pas encore où sont les disparus, mais notre ministère enquête sur les disparitions. Nous pensons fortement que votre fils a été enlevé par la même personne qui a enlevé les sorciers disparus, puisque Dudley a de la famille chez les sorciers et que l'autre enfant en avait également. Nous pensons que ça aurait sûrement un rapport avec, désolé Harry, Vol.Vold.Voldemort, je n'aime pas dire ce nom, et il est rarement dit par les sorciers, il est comme tabou, on dit plutôt, tu-sais-qui ou vous-savez-qui ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le- nom, Harry frissonna en entendant ce nom, il n'aime pas entendre quelqu'un le prononcer en sa présence, un sorcier très puissant, celui même qui a tué les parents de Harry et qui lui a fait cette cicatrice. Ce sorcier est très dangereux autant pour les sorciers que pour les moldus, il a déjà semé la pagaille dans le temps de l'assassinat des parents de Harry, il avait tué plusieurs sorciers et moldus. Harry est en grand danger, et je le sais encore plus maintenant que votre fils a été enlevé, car il était plus près de Harry que les autres sorciers. J'ai posté une lettre à Dumbledore avant de partir, un très grand sorcier, le seul qui réussit à faire peur à Vous- savez-qui, il est directeur de l'école où va Harry. Je lui ai parlé de ce qui c'était passé, j'attend sa réponse encore.  
  
Tout d'un coup, on entendit quelque chose picoter la fenêtre du salon. Ils remarquèrent que c'était un hibou et Harry reconnu tout de suite un hibou venant de Poudlard  
  
-La voici justement. Je vais vous la lire et vous dirai ensuite ce que vous en pensez.  
  
« Cher Sirius, Vous avez bien fait de m'écrire tout de suite, je vous ai répondu vite, car c'est très urgent. Harry doit venir ici, à Poudlard, passer le reste des vacances, il n'est en sécurité nulle part ailleurs, j'ai avertit Ron et Hermione et leur ai expliqué la situation, je leur ai également demandé de venir puisqu'ils sont également en danger, j'attend leur réponse, attendez de recevoir la mienne avant de partir, car il ne peuvent arriver à l'intérieur du château par poudre de cheminette, puisqu'il faut un code secret que vous seul connaissez à part moi et le personnel de l'école. Je vous enverrai donc leur réponse immédiatement après la réception de celles-ci.  
  
Amicalement vôtre, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard »  
  
En effet deux secondes après, Harry reconnu Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron et celui de Hermione. Harry se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore avait renvoyé les réponses avec les hiboux de ses deux amis, et deux secondes plus tard, un autre hibou de Poudlard entra dans la maison. Coquecigrue, comme à son habitude, voletait partout et était très excitée, Sirius, sans faire attention, voyant que Harry n'était pas capable de l'attraper, prit sa forme de chien, sous le regard consterné des Dursley et furieux de Harry et plaqua Coquecigrue au sol. Harry défit la lettre et Sirius reprit sa forme normale et alla porter les hiboux dans la chambre de Harry, dans la cage d'Hedwige après que Harry ait détacher les lettre, les deux hiboux en provenance de Poudlard repartirent vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient partit. Sirius revint dans le salon et Harry déroula les lettres reçues. Il commença par celle qui venait de Dumbledore, la plus importante à lire.  
  
« J'ai reçu leur réponse, je les ai lues et vous les ai renvoyées avec leur hibou respectif (vous comprendrai pourquoi en les lisant). Lisez-les vite, pour ne pas avoir de surprise! Pas la peine de lire les deux lettres, ce sont les mêmes.   
  
Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard »  
  
Harry lit celle de Ron :  
  
« Cher Harry, j'ai reçu la lettre de Dumbledore, il m'a demandé de t'écrire à toi, mais de lui envoyer d'abord à lui pour qu'il sache la réponse, donc voici : il m'a dit que ton cousin avait disparu, ce qui te mettait en danger, et nous aussi par la même occasion puisque nous sommes tes amis. Il m'a demandé de venir à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances, comme ça nous serions plus en sécurité là-bas, Hermione aussi va venir, elle est chez moi en ce moment, pour ne pas te faire de surprise, nous arriverons chez toi à Privet Drive, car il nous a expliqué que seul Sirius connaissait le code pour se rendre à Poudlard avec la poudre de cheminette. Donc nous arriverons avec cette dernière, alors prépare le foyer pour notre arrivée qui se fera dans 15 minutes environ (donc à peu près cinq minutes après que tu ais lu cette lettre). Nous t'avons également envoyé le hibou de Hermione avec la même lettre au cas où Coq se perdrait ou traînerait en chemin.  
  
À tout de suite! Tes amis, Ron et Hermione --xxx- (de la part d'Hermione)  
  
Harry ne prit donc pas la peine de lire celle venant du hibou de Hermione puisqu'il savait déjà ce qui était écrit.  
  
Il épousseta donc un peu la cheminée pour l'arrivée de ses deux amis.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit un bruit provenant de la cheminée, il se tassa tout de suite, car c'était Ron qui arrivait, suivit de près de Hermione, Arthur Weasley, les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que Ginny. Harry se demanda ce que les autres Weasley venaient faire ici. Alors, devant le visage interrogateur de Harry, George lui expliqua :  
  
-Peu après avoir envoyé les hiboux à Dumbledore, nous avons reçu une deuxième lettre de ce dernier, nous disant que nous devrions venir nous aussi, Fred, moi et Ginny car nous avions contact avec toi, mon père ne restera pas, il est seulement venu nous reconduire.  
  
-Bonjour Mr. Et Mrs. Dursley, je me nomme Arthur Weasley et j'ai été promu ministre de la magie suite à la démission de notre ancien ministre, je vous tiendrai donc au courant de tout en ce qui concerne notre enquête sur les disparitions. Je vous enverrai également en même temps, le journal des sorciers où il y aura tous les détails de l'enquête et des disparitions. Je vous enverrai le tout par la poste moldue, puisque je sais que vous n'aimez pas recevoir des lettres par hibou. Harry m'a donné votre adresse. Vous aurez donc des nouvelles très fréquemment, elles seront dans une enveloppe, surtout pour le journal, pour ne pas qu'il y ait de confusion chez les autres moldus, je me suis fait une adresse moldue que je vous donnerai, pour que vous me communiquiez tout détail qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête et nous aider à retrouver votre fils.  
  
Il donna un papier à l'oncle Vernon qui promit de lui donner toutes nouvelles qu'il aurait du monde moldu ou autres, puisque son fils était impliqué. Arthur dit au revoir à tout le monde et lança un : Incendio avec sa baguette vers la cheminée, il prit ensuite de la poudre de cheminette, laissa le reste aux autres, et se mit dans la cheminée, il cria ensuite : Le Terrier et il s'envola. Ce fut maintenant au tour de Harry et compagnie de partir.  
  
-Je vous tiendrai moi aussi au courant de tout ce qui pourrait vous consoler un peu et vous redonner espoir de retrouver Dudley, j'enverrai les lettres à Mr. Weasley par hibou pour qu'il vous l'envoie par la poste ensuite, parce que nous n'avons aucun moyen d'avoir une boîte postale à mon école, dit Harry à son oncle et à sa tante.  
  
Et maintenant, Sirius passa en premier, il demanda aux Dursley de rejoindre la pièce à côté à cause du code, ce qu'ils firent, et lança de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée. Il cria ensuite : (note : mot de passe de Gryffondor) Couragium imperatum. Et il disparut, Harry et les autres firent la même chose. 


	3. L’anniversaire à Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : L'anniversaire à Poudlard  
  
Ils atterrirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sirius leur dit alors que Couragium imperatum était le mot de passe pour rentrer ici. Dans environ 5 minutes, Harry allait avoir 15 ans. Soudain, il vit entrer par le portrait, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore et. Cho Chang, il se demanda alors pourquoi cette dernière était ici.  
  
-Cho habite le même quartier que toi Harry, il était donc dangereux qu'elle reste là-bas et comme elle est toute seule de Serdaigle ici, je lui ai permis de venir coucher ici pendant le reste des vacances, dit Mcgonagall.  
  
Harry était très content, il allait passer son anniversaire en compagnie de tous ses meilleurs amis et à Pudlard en plus. Dumbledore lui dit de sortir et de ne rentrer qu'à minuit. Il sortit donc de sa salle commune. Et cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans sa salle commune. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, par terre près du feu, il y avait une montagne de cadeaux et sur une table au centre des divans, il y avait un véritable banquet !  
  
Dès qu'il eut mit le pied dans le trou qui servait de porte derrière le panneau de la grosse dame, il entendit tout le monde s'écrier :  
  
-Bonne fête Harry !  
  
-Merci beaucoup !  
  
Il commença à déballer ses cadeaux. Il commença par celui d'Hermione, il contenait un livre, c'était « le Quidditch à travers les âges » ! Il remercia énormément Hermione qui se sentit rougir un peu. Ensuite il déballa celui qui venait de la famille Weasley, Ron lui a offert un vif d'or pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner chez lui, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley et Mr. Weasley lui offrirent un pull rouge (aux couleurs de Gryffondor) et Fred et George lui donnèrent un petit truc de leur invention. Ensuite, il reçut celui de Hagrid qui était arrivé entre-temps. C'était un tout mignon petit minou (pas comme Pattenrond, non, celui-ci était tout petit et tout calme), il le remercia, maintenant, il ouvrit la lettre que lui avait donnée le professeur Mcgonagall et qui venait avec ses fournitures :  
  
« Cher Harry,  
  
Mon cadeau à moi est de te proposer le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, j'en ai discuter avec ton professeur de ballais, Dumbledore et votre ancien capitaine : Olivier Dubois et nous pensons que c'est toi qui a les meilleurs compétences pour le faire. J'espère que tu accepteras ce poste avec plaisir ! Je t'annonce également qu'il y aura lieu à Poudlard cette année, un tournoi de Quidditch des douze maisons avec Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons, donc plus de matchs et avec d'autres équipe, j'aimerais que tu rassemble les capitaines des autres équipe qui seront informés et que vous nous aidiez à l'organiser et à monter nos équipes (trouver les membres manquant et les entraîner) les préfets de chaque maison nous aiderons également à l'organisation.  
  
Joyeux anniversaire Harry, Minerva Mcgonagall Directrice adjointe de Poudlard Professeur de métamorphose Et directrice de Gryffondor »  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il allait être le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch ! Et en plus, il allait jouer contre d'autres équipes que celles habituelles et enfin, peut-être pourra-t-il se mesurer à Viktor Krum, car il jouait également pour l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison à Durmstrang en plus de l'équipe internationale !  
  
Il accepta la proposition avec joie !  
  
-J'ai quelque chose d'autre à proposer à Ron et à Hermione. D'abord, Ron, je te propose de remplacer Dubois comme gardien dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, tes amis m'ont dit que tu étais très doué pour ce poste, et elle fit un clin d'?il à Harry et à Hermione. Et pour toi Hermione, je te propose de remplacer Mr. Percy Weasley dans le poste de préfète de Gryffondor, et même peut-être de préfète-en-chef, car nous croyons que tu serais la meilleure remplaçante de Percy pour ce poste. Ah oui et Cho, Flitwick m'a demandé de te proposer le rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Serdaigle !  
  
-J'accepte avec joie, dirent en c?ur Ron, Hermione et Cho.  
  
-Euh . Pour ce qui est de mon cas, dit Cho Chang, Mon cadeau est ceci : Harry, je t'aime beaucoup, encore plus que Cédric et si tu m'avais demander avant pour aller au bal avec toi, j'aurais accepter volontiers ! Cédric était plus un ami qu'un amoureux, lui et moi étions amis depuis notre tendre enfance, mais je ne l'aimait pas comme amoureux, plus comme un frère, mon meilleur ami à qui je peux tout confier, mais toi je t'aime pour vrai, comme amoureux !  
  
Tout à coup, tout le monde sauf Harry et Cho, se trouva quelque chose à faire, comme aller chercher quelque chose dans le dortoir, préparer le festin.  
  
Cho s'approcha de Harry et commença à l'embrasser, Harry lui rendit volontiers son baiser et murmura un :  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Cho !  
  
-Heu, bon, moi et Ron avons-nous aussi une annonce à vous faire : nous sortons ensemble depuis environ 2 jours, tout s'est passé pendant que j'étais chez les Weasley, dit Hermione.  
  
Tout le monde les félicita et le festin d'anniversaire commença. Dumbledore arriva avec un gros gâteau et on chanta bonne fête à Harry. Il était près de 3h du matin quand Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George et Cho allèrent dormir, les quatre garçons avaient décidés de dormir dans le même dortoir et les trois filles en firent de même pour leur dortoir, s'installant dans le dortoir d'Hermione.  
  
Le lendemain, ils allèrent jouer au Quidditch sur le terrain de quidditch de l'école, ils entraînèrent le nouveau gardien des Gryffondor qui se révéla très bon ! Et Harry et Cho eurent leur premier match l'un contre l'autre en tant qu'amoureux, puisqu'ils étaient nos deux seuls attrapeurs et qu'ils devaient s'entraîner eux aussi.  
  
Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup et bientôt arriva l'heure du souper, Dumbledore leur demanda d'aller revêtir leur robe de soirée et de venir les rejoindre dans la grande salle vers 8h.  
  
Ils montèrent donc à la salle commune de Gryffondor et se préparèrent pour le souper, Harry descendit le premier avec Cho à son côté, derrière eux, Ron et Hermione étaient aussi main dans la main et descendaient également, Fred et George, accompagnés de leur petite s?ur, Ginny aussi. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle à 8h précise. Harry poussa une exclamation de joie, toute la salle avait été décorée pour son anniversaire !  
  
-Venez vous assoire avec nous, dit Dumbledore. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la table des professeurs qui avait été agrandit pour faire de la place aux invités, tous les professeurs, y compris Hagrid, Rogue et même Rusard étaient là, même madame Pomfresh et la bibliothécaire étaient présentes, en fait tout le personnel y était sauf les elfes de maison qui étaient à la cuisine. Il y eut un gros festin et même de la musique, ils dansèrent tard et finirent par aller se coucher, mais, en chemin, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, un nouveau tableau avait été mit là, comme pour cacher quelque chose. Étrange, se dit-il, Fred et George auront tôt fait de percer se mystère. Et il alla se coucher en compagnie de Cho qui avait eue la permission d'aller dormir avec Harry dans un dortoir non occupé, Ron et Hermione avaient fait de même et les trois frères et s?ur dormirent dans le même dortoir.  
  
-C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'aie jamais eu de ma vie, c'est même la plus belle journée de ma vie, se dit Harry avant de s'endormir collé sur Cho.  
  
Durant le dernier mois de vacances, il n'y eu aucune disparition, mais ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle concernant l'enquête. Le ministère n'avait encore rien trouvé. Ils jouèrent souvent au Quidditch et, avec l'aide d'Hermione, Harry et Cho, ils commencèrent à organiser le tournoi de quidditch qui aurait lieu. Les membres des maisons des deux autres écoles seraient hébergés cette fois-ci dans la maison qui était l'équivalent de la leur. Donc les préfets de Poudlard devraient communiquer avec les préfets des autres écoles qui seraient hébergés dans leur maison pour la discipline et l'organisation. Des dortoirs seraient ajoutés ou les autres agrandis dans les différentes salles communes. 


	4. La surprise

Chapitre 4 : La surprise  
  
Le premier septembre, les autres élèves arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, en début de soirée. Les anciens arrivaient par les chars et les nouveaux arrivèrent en barque en traversant le lac avec Hagrid. Les anciens attendaient dans la grande salle depuis un moment déjà lorsque les nouveaux arrivèrent enfin. Il y en avait deux qui avaient l'air plus vieilles que les autres. Harry était content de retrouver ses autres copains après un été de temps sans les voir. Mcgonagall expliqua aux nouveaux ce qu'ils devraient faire pour connaître leur maison, et le choixpeau leur chanta son éternelle chanson avant de débuter la cérémonie de répartition :  
  
Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus beau Mais je peux voir au plus profond de vous Pour connaître vos qualités et vos défauts Afin de vous envoyez dans la bonne maison. Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigles et Salazard Serpentard Créèrent cette école vers les ans 990-992 Godric Gryffondor était courageux, Rapide et hardi, il était aussi le plus fort. Helga Poufsouffle aimait le travail acharné, Elle était la plus loyale, la plus juste Et avait le plus de patience. Rowena Serdaigle avait une grande Passion envers l'intelligence, elle Etait sage et réfléchit et adorait La science et la philosophie. Salazard Serpemtard était le plus rusé, Il avait soif de pouvoir et d'action Et recherchait parmi ses élèves l'ambition. Lors de leur séparation, Godric Gryffondor eut la Bonne idée de me jeter un sort Pour que je puisse lire dans les pensées Et que j'envoie les futurs élèves Dans la maison qui leur était destinée.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit.  
  
-Nous avons cette année deux nouvelles qui commenceront directement en cinquième année, nous commencerons donc par elles : Sélia Black, il y eut des chuchotements du côté de Gryffondor en entendant le nom de Sirius.  
  
Sélia mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et, comme son père, elle fût envoyée à Gryffondor.  
  
-Et Samanta Evans.  
  
Samanta mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et, comme son frère, ses parents et ses ancêtres, elle fût envoyée à Gryffondor. Harry savait que le nom Evans lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi, les deux nouvelles vinrent s'assoire à côté de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et la cérémonie de réparition se poursuivit, la plupart des nouveaux furent envoyés à Gryffondor, peu à Serpentard et un peu moins que la moitié alla à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, l'autre moitié étant à Gryffondor et le reste de l'autre moitié étant à Serpentard, c'est vraiment bizarre ça ! Et le festin commença après la cérémonie.  
  
-Bonjour, dit Harry à Samanta et Sélia, je suis Harry Potter, capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondor.  
  
-Moi c'est Hermione Granger, préfète en chef et de Gryffondor en même temps, bienvenues à Gryffondor vous deux.  
  
-Salut, moi c'est Ronald Weasley (mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron), nouveau gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
-Salut à vous trois, moi c'est Sélia Black, fille de ton parrain Harry, Sirius Black, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.  
  
-Moi, c'est Samanta Evans, je porte le nom de famille de ma mère, car je ne connais aucunement celui de mon père.  
  
-Ah, tiens ça me revient, dit Harry, ma mère se nommait Lily Evans, c'est là que j'ai entendu ce nom d'Evans.  
  
-Ma mère se nommait également Lily Evans, dit Samanta.  
  
-Je crois que le nom de ton père est James Potter ma chère et que je suis ton frère ! As-tu une cicatrice en forme d'éclair dans le front ?  
  
-Oui j'en ai une, s'indigna la jeune fille qui découvrit sa cicatrice.  
  
-J'ai la même, dit Harry en découvrant la sienne. Je crois bien que tu es ma s?ur ! Mais où avez-vous vécu après la mort de mes parents vous deux, après que Sirius fût envoyé à Azkaban ?  
  
-Nous avons vécues ici, à Poudlard, cachées par le parrain de Samanta, Albus Dumbledore. Mais il ne nous avait jamais dit que Samanta avait un frère, dit Sélia ! Je n'ai pratiquement jamais vu mon père ou j'étais très jeune, j'aimerais ça le revoir un jour.  
  
-À toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, d'habitude, il me demande de l'en avertir et il vient me rejoindre et on se rend dans une grotte près de Pré- au-lard. Il n'est plus à Azkaban depuis maintenant deux ans, il est innocent et il s'est évadé, Dumbledore sait qu'il est innocent, c'est pour ça qu'il nous permet de le voir. La prochaine sortie là-bas, je vous promets à toutes les deux que vous allez pouvoir le rencontrer!  
  
-Merci, dirent les deux filles en c?ur, on aimerait beaucoup ça.  
  
Après leur festin, Dumbledore fit son discours, ainsi que les annonces habituelles de début d'année :  
  
-Bienvenu à Poudlard pour une autre année, un peu spéciale concernant le quidditch, mais je reviendrai là-dessus tout à l'heure. Bon, en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école, j'avertis les premières années qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt bordant le collège. Et ça vaut aussi pour les autres (et il regarda Fred et George de travers en disant cela). La magie est interdite dans les couloirs entre les cours. Bon, maintenant les annonces, ils le savent déjà : Nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor également nouvelle préfète-en-chef: Mrs. Hermione Granger. Applaudissements du côté de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et bougonnements du côté des Serpentard. Nouveaux capitaines pour Serdaigle et Gryffondor au quidditch : Gryffondor : Mr. Harry Potter et Serdaigle : Mrs. Cho Chang. Nous avons déjà sélectionné le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor : Mr. Ronald Weasley, qui nous a parut, selon le capitaine de l'équipe et d'autres personnes de la direction ainsi que Mrs. Bibine, le meilleur pour ce poste ! Ron se sentit rougir en entendant cela, encore une fois : applaudissements du côté de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et bougonnements du côté des Serpentard. Le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor sera choisit au courrant de la semaine. Dernière petite chose qui fera plaisir à tous les amateurs de quidditch ici présents : Cette année aura lieu le tournoi de quidditch des douze maisons, avec Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons, les délégations devraient arriver d'ici une semaine ou deux, ils seront héberger dans les salles communes, dépendamment de la maison équivalente à la leur. Ce tournoi ce tiendra bien entendu ici même, à Poudlard. Je demande aux capitaines de se rallier pour monter nos équipes et les entraîner, ainsi que aux préfets et aux capitaines de nous aider à l'organisation, nous avons déjà commencé avec Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter et Mrs. Chang, mais il reste encore beaucoup à faire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous ! Les nouveaux, suivez le préfet/préfète de votre maison, il/elle vous conduira à votre salle commune et à votre dortoir.  
  
-Les Gryffondor, par ici, s'écria Hermione.  
  
Hermione accompagnée de Harry, Ron, Samanta et Sélia, suivit des nouveaux monta jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Arrivés en face du portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione fit signe aux nouveaux de s'arrêter.  
  
-Mot de passe, dit la grosse dame ?  
  
-Couragium Imperatum, dit Hermione, et le portrait de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser entrer les nouveaux élèves. Hermione alla en face d'un escalier, le dortoir des filles à droite, celui des garçons à gauche, vos bagages sont déjà à côté de votre lit.  
  
Et ils allèrent tous se coucher, bien sûr Samanta et Sélia furent placée dans le même dortoir qu'Hermione, puisqu'elles sont en cinquième année. 


	5. Une deuxième surprise et les délégations

Chapitre 5 Une deuxième surprise et les délégations  
  
Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tôt, ils avaient hâte de voir leur horaire. Ils descendirent donc dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils reçurent leur horaire.  
  
-Ah non, on commence encore en potion avec Rogue ! Ah, mais tiens, bonne nouvelle, nous ne serons pas avec les Serpentard cette année ! Nous serons avec les Serdaigle ! Je plein les Poufsouffle par contre. Le cours sera un peu mieux sans les Serpentard pour nous chier dessus. Hé, mais regardez qui est notre nouveau professeur de DCFM ! C'est Sirius Black, et en plus, en commun avec les Serpentard, ça va être à notre tour de rire d'eux cette année !  
  
En effet, le cour fut très amusant, même drôle, Rogue n'avait pas l'air très content que les Gryffondor ne soient pas avec les Serpentard cette année, il n'osait pas enlever plus de points aux Gryffondor qu'aux Serdaigle.  
  
Ils eurent également leur premier cours avec Sirius le mercredi. Ils l'avaient en commun avec les Serpentard, ce qui fit plaisir aux Gryffondor, connaissant Sirius qui était allé à Gryffondor lors de ses études à Poudlard. Le cours fut très amusant ! Les autres élèves furent très étonnés de voir que Dumbledore avait engagé Sirius, mais ce dernier leur dit ce qui c'était vraiment passé ce qui enleva les soupçons autour de lui, du moins, dans l'école.  
  
Les auditions eurent également lieues pour le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de gryffondor. Les personnes passant l'audition furent : Samanta, Colin Crivey, Ginny Weasley et Seamus Finnigan. Finalement, au soulagement de Harry, qui n'aurait vraiment pas aimé avoir Colin dans l'Équipe et sur son dos toute l'année, ce fût sa s?ur qui fut choisit.  
  
La première semaine se passa très vite. Le samedi suivant, les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beaux-Bâtons arrivèrent à Poudlard, avec Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour qui saluèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione au passage. Le soir, il y eut un banquet. Après la souper, Dumbledore se leva pour parler.  
  
-Pour la répartition pour l'hébergement, à Beaux-Bâtons : la maison de Billywig sera avec celle de Gryffondor, la maison de Léthifold sera avec celle de Poufsouffle, la maison de Chatemine sera avec celle de Serdaigle et la maison de Fwooper sera avec celle de Serpentard. Pour Durmstrang : la maison de Serpendor sera avec celle de Serpentard, la maison de Sourissert sera avec celle de Poufsouffle, la maison de Lionfor avec celle de Gryffondor et la maison de Daufinard sera avec celle de Serdaigle. J'aimerais que les préfets de chaque maisons viennent à l'avant pour que vous sachiez qui ils sont et pour qu'ils fassent connaissance, ceux de Poudlard également.  
  
Hermione et les autres préfets allèrent à l'avant. Dumbledore leur demanda de se présenter et de donner leur maison respective.  
  
-Commençons par les préfets-en-chef, dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Moi c'est Hermione Granger, je suis de la maison de Gryffondor et je suis la préfète-en-chef de Poudlard.  
  
-Moi c'est Fleur Delacour, je suis de la maison de Billywig et je suis la préfète-en-chef de Beaux-Bâtons.  
  
-Moi, à peu près tout le monde doit savoir qui je suis puisque je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Bulgarie, mais pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je suis Viktor Krum de la maison de Lionfor et je suis préfet- en-chef de Durmstrang.  
  
-Pour les autres préfets, j'inviterais les directeurs des écoles à venir les nommer, dit Dumbledore. Pour ce qui est de Poudlard : Le préfet de Serdaigle est Simon Simard (il s'avança et salua la foule), la préfète de Pousouffle et Katie Moneau (elle s'avança et salua) et le préfet de Serpentard est Marcus Flint (il s'avança et salua).  
  
Les autres directeurs firent de même pour leur école.  
  
-J'aimerais que les préfets se parlent entre eux pour la gestion des maisons leur étant assignées, pour les préfets-en-chef, qui se sont connut déjà un peu l'an passé, vous règlerez ça aussi pour la gestion des autres élèves. Bon, maintenant, j'inviterais les préfets de Poudlard à conduire les membres des maisons des deux autres écoles dans leur salle commune. Bonne nuit à tous ! Avant d'aller au lit, j'aimerais voir nos quatre capitaines de quidditch à Poudlard. Mr. Flint, tu viendras nous rejoindre tout de suite après être aller reconduire les autres à ta salle commune s'il te plaît.  
  
-Les Lionfor et les Billywig, par ici !  
  
Ses trois autres amis la suivirent aussi, Harry resta dans la grande salle. Quelle coïncidence, les trois préfets-en-chef se retrouvaient dans la même salle commune ! Et autre coïncidence, c'était Fleur et Viktor ! Hermione montra le dortoir des années correspondantes à celles de Poudlard et ils allèrent se coucher.  
  
Les trois capitaines présents allèrent rejoindre Dumbledore et attendirent Marcus Flint. Ils allèrent dans le bureau où Harry était allé l'an dernier avant le tournoi.  
  
-Il va falloir commencer à monter vos équipes et à les entraîner, Harry, la tienne est déjà complète, mais je veux les autres complètes pour samedi prochain. Bon, pour les entraînement, il va falloir partager le terrain, pourriez-vous rencontrer les capitaines qui sont avec vous dans votre salle commune pour vous monter un horaire en fonction de celui déjà établit pour nos équipes ? Il se fait tard, demain, vous avez une sortie à Pré-au-lard surprise, elle sera annoncée au déjeuner. Allez dormir maintenant.  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, Harry alla à la volière envoyer un message à Sirius pour l'informer qu'ils iraient à Pré-au-lard demain. Il se dit que c'est probablement pour ça que Dumbledore les avaient avertit.  
  
Sirius lui répondit au courant de la nuit, il serait là vers 11h en face du bar Les trois ballais. 


	6. Rencontre avec Sirius

Chapitre 6 Rencontre avec Sirius  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, la sortie fut annoncée, Harry dit à Samanta et à Sélia que Sirius serait là et ils allèrent se préparer. Ils partirent avec Ron Hermione et Cho, qui voulait rencontrer Sirius et que Dumbledore avait dit d'y aller vers 10h et allèrent prendre une bière au beurre aux Trois Ballais. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et à 10h55, ils sortirent et attendirent Sirius. Dès qu'ils aperçurent le gros chien noir, ils le suivirent jusqu'à la grotte habituelle. Sirius reprit sa forme normale arrivé là-bas.  
  
-Heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance un peu mieux qu'en cours, Cho, Harry m'a tellement parlé de toi, mais il ne m'avait pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble, petit cachottier.  
  
-Je voulais te garder la surprise, dit Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore a organisé cette sortie si soudaine, c'est que j'ai à vous parler, et vous avez bien fait de venir Samanta et Sélia, parce que je crois que ça va vous concerner vous aussi maintenant. Il y a du nouveau dans l'enquête concernant les disparus, un partisan de Vous-savez-qui a été arrêté et a révélé certaines choses. Il a dit que c'était bien Vous-savez-qui qui était la cause de ces disparitions et qu'il se préparait à faire un coup terrible, mais il n'a rien voulu dire de plus, car il disait qu'il ignorait en quoi consistait ce coup et où étaient cachés les disparus. Il n'y a eu aucun autre enlèvement depuis que vous avez quitté Privet Drive Harry et Cho (je suis au courant). Aux prochaines sorties ici, je veux que vous veniez tous et pas besoin de m'en avertir, Dumbledore le fait à l'avance et nous nous rencontrerons quelques fois à Poudlard mais moins souvent, parce que c'est moins discret. Arthur Weasley a envoyé une lettre à ton oncle et à ta tante Harry, il le fait régulièrement, il avait un peu de difficulté au début avec votre système de poste, quand le facteur est venu chercher la lettre, il a cru que c'était un voleur qui venait voler la lettre, tout le monde ri, mais maintenant ça va, il s'est habitué.  
  
Quand Harry et les autres partirent de la grotte, il était rendu 3h, ils devaient être de retour pour 4h, ils firent donc un tour chez Honney Duck pour faire leurs provisions et retournèrent à Poudlard.  
  
Le soir, Harry avait une rencontre avec les autres capitaines. Quand tout le monde fut couché, ils se rencontrèrent dans leur salle commune, il y avait Viktor, bien sûr, ce n'est pas étonnant, et l'autre était une très jolie fille, elle se prénommait Rose.  
  
-L'horaire d'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor est : le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi à 4h pm. Il faut que l'on arrange notre horaire des trois équipes en fonction de cet horaire-là, dit Harry.  
  
-Moi, je propose que nous nous entraînions ensemble, on aurait assez d'entraînement et nous pourrions faire des matchs de pratique en mélangeant les équipes. Nos joueurs jouant aux mêmes positions pourraient s'entraîner ensemble également et se donner des trucs et s'entraider, dit Rose.  
  
Harry avait bien envi d'apprendre des trucs de Viktor, le champion attrapeur ! Il trouvait aussi que ça aiderait son équipe d'apprendre des trucs des autres.  
  
-C'est une très bonne idée, Rose. Qu'en penses-tu Viktor ? Tu connais mieux ça que nous !  
  
-C'est une excellente idée ! Tu ferais un très bon attrapeur pour l'équipe d'Angleterre, Harry ! Qui est votre directrice de maison et votre ancien capitaine, comment s'appelait-il ?  
  
-C'est le professeur Mcgonagall, professeur de métamorphose, notre directrice, elle est également directrice adjointe de l'école. Notre ancien capitaine a quitté l'école il y a deux ans, avant le tournoi. Il s'appelait Olivier Dubois.  
  
-Un très bon gardien, si tu veux mon avis, j'ai bien hâte de voir ton ami Ron jouer.  
  
-On a un entraînement demain, tu en auras l'occasion. Ça commence plus tôt, en raison du tournoi, on a plus de matchs à jouer, j'espère que notre premier sera contre Serpentard, j'ai bien hâte de leur sacrer un raclée ceux-là ! Faites attention à eux, ils sont carrément anti-Gryffondor ! Ils nous mènent la vie dure. Leur directeur de maison est le professeur de potion, Rogue qui s'amusait toujours à nous enlever des points pour rien les autres années pendant ses cours, on les avait en commun avec les serpentard et il les favorisait toujours, pourtant, les directeurs doivent rester justes avec les autres maisons. Cette année, c'est différent, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, nous les avons en commun avec les Serdaigle ! Nous nous revengions sur eux dans les autres cours. Et vous, vos cours, comment ça va fonctionner puisque vous n'êtes pas dans vos écoles ?  
  
-Les professeurs des matières que vous n'avez pas sont venus avec nous et nous enseignerons, les autres cours nous les aurons avec la maison qui nous accueille selon l'année de l'élève. Comme, moi, je suis en 5e année, je serai donc avec toi dans tout tes cours. Et je ferai mes B.U.S.E. ici.  
  
-Moi aussi j'aurai mes cours avec vous, mais comme je suis en 8e année (j'en ai une de plus à cause du quidditch pour rattraper ce que je manque), j'ai beaucoup de cours, car nous avions l'option de prendre soit tout les cours de Poudlard, soit les cours de notre école, moi j'ai choisit de prendre les vôtre, j'aurai quelques cours de rattrapage à faire pour passer mon diplôme par contre. À Beaux-Bâtons, je crois qu'ils ont exactement les mêmes cours que vous. Bon, moi je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit !  
  
Ils montèrent se coucher. 


	7. 1re journée avec les autres écoles

Chapitre 7 1re journée avec les autres écoles  
  
Harry et les autres étaient descendus dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient assit à la table des Gryffondor avec les élèves de Lionfor et de Billywig.  
  
-En quoi commence-t-on ? En Potion, merde, ça commence bien une année pour vous ça !  
  
-Hein? , dirent les autres élèves de Gryffondor et ceux de Poufsouffle derrière eux qui avaient entendu.  
  
-Ils suivent les cours avec nous, et comme ils ont eux aussi des cours de potion, ils s'en vont aussi en potion, en tout cas pour les 5e année, dit Harry qui avait oublié que les autres n'étaient pas encore au courant.  
  
Le cours de potion commença, Rogue avait aménagé son cachot pour faire de la place aux nouveaux élèves.  
  
-Mrs Rose, et Mr. Louïs, où étiez-vous rendus dans vos cours de potion ?  
  
-Nous étions à la même place que vous monsieur.  
  
-Bon, ok. Nous parlerons donc de la potion de rajeunissement aujourd'hui. Sortez vos chaudrons, les ingrédients sont déjà placés sur les tables.  
  
Il leur donna la recette et ils s'affairèrent. Neville fit sauter sa potion et en reçu partout sur lui, comme il s'était trompé, il vieillit de 5 ans au lieu de rajeunir, Hermione l'amena à l'infirmerie. Le reste du cour se passa mieux. Les autres cours de la journée également, Rogue leur avait enlevé 30 points pour l'incident de l'explosion. À 4h les équipes de Gryffondor, Lionfor et de Billywig se rendirent sur le terrain après s'être habillés avec les couleurs de leur maison.  
  
-Nos entraînements se feront en commun, nous nous entraiderons et ferons quelques matchs de pratique parfois en mélangeant les joueurs.  
  
Ils commencèrent par entraîner le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, Ron, et la nouvelle poursuiveuse de la même équipe : Samanta, qui se révélèrent très bons ! Et ensuite, ils décidèrent de faire une partie pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Comme ils étaient 3 équipes, ils décidèrent de faire 3 matchs.  
  
-Pour le premier match, l'attrapeur de l'équipe des rouges sera moi, les batteurs serons, Fred Weasley et Fleur Delacour, les poursuiveurs serons Alicia, toi avec les cheveux roux dans l'équipe de Durmstrang, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
  
-Simon m'sieur  
  
-Tu seras le 2e, la troisième sera Rose. Le gardien sera Ron. Pour l'équipe des bleus, l'attrapeur sera Krum, les batteurs, George Weasley et miss Figue (je crois), les poursuiveurs seront Katie Bell, Mr. Frappier et miss côté et le gardien sera mr. Baron.  
  
Ils commencèrent la partie, Harry était très content de se mesurer à Krum. Il y avait beaucoup de challenge entre les deux, Harry essaya d'observer ses mouvements et dès qu'il aperçut le vif d'or, il piqua, Viktor le suivit et, dès qu'il fut à environ 30 cm du sol, Harry se redressa et commença à monter, le vif d'or avait recommencé à remonter. Il l'attrapa finalement après quelques minutes de course, il était fier d'avoir battu Krum, Ron aussi était content ! Ils jouèrent 1 autre match, ils n'eurent pas le temps pour un 3e, et ils allèrent se changer pour le souper.  
  
-Très belle feinte de Wronsky Harry et félicitation ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'aucun attrapeur n'avait attrapé le vif d'or avant moi ! Je dois aller à la volière, je vous rejoins après !  
  
Ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour le souper, Hermione le félicita pour avoir battu Krum et félicita également Ron pour son beau match, elle les avait regardés dans les estrades. Elle embrassa Ron. Cho vint féliciter Harry et l'embrassa. Krum arriva. Après le souper, Harry vit sa chouette arriver avec du courrier pour lui.  
  
-Bizarre, dit Harry en déroulant le parchemin des pattes d'Hedwige, d'habitude le courrier n'arrive que le matin ! Il lut la lettre à voix haute :  
  
« Cher Harry, Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, Viktor Krum vient de m'envoyer un hibou me racontant ton exploit et j'ai entendu parler de tes autres exploits des années passées, aussi du fait que tu es le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100 ans ! Nous nous cherchons justement un attrapeur pour l'équipe d'Angleterre, je voulais te proposer de t'essayer ! Réponds-moi dès que tu le pourras !  
  
Sincèrement vôtre, Antony Silver Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre »  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il allait jouer pour l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre ! Il s'empressa d'aller avec Hedwige dans sa salle commune pour lui répondre qu'il acceptait volontiers. Il pourrait s'entraîner avec Krum et aurait des pratiques de scédulées la fin de semaine avec l'équipe pas très loin de Poudlard, à Pré-au-lard, plus précisément, car ils venaient d'y construire un nouveau terrain de quidditch. Il en avait une en fin de semaine. Il s'empressa d'écrire la nouvelle à Sirius avec un hibou de l'école. Il avait bien hâte d'y être. 


	8. Le tableau

Chapitre 8 : Le tableau  
  
Ils allèrent voir Hagrid en soirée pour discuter des événements des derniers jours et de l'histoire des disparitions. Harry lui demanda en même temps si il savait quelque chose à propos du tableau qui avait été posé à l'entrée de la grande salle.  
  
-De quel tableau parlez-vous ? Il a été posé là par Dumbledore et moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi il y ait.  
  
-Mais que renferme-t-il ?  
  
-Un passage, ah merde, oubliez tout ça ! C'est trop dangereux. Il n'était pas fier de lui, il savait qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'aller voir les jumeaux Weasley, les spécialistes des passages secrets à Poudlard.  
  
-Comment, dit Fred, un passage que nous n'avons pas encore découvert ! Il faudra remédier à ça George. Dès que nous le découvrons, nous vous le faisons savoir.  
  
-Ok, dirent en c?ur les cinq amis. 


	9. Le premier entraînement

Chapitre 9 Le premier entraînement  
  
La fin de semaine suivante, Harry se rendit à Pré-au-lard, accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Cho, Samanta et Sélia qui avaient obtenus l'autorisation d'y aller avec lui. Harry avait prit, bien sûr, son Éclair de feu, puisque c'était le ballais que les équipes internationales utilisaient, il préférait prendre son propre ballais, il y était plus habitué. Il remarqua un gros chien noir dans les estrades du stade. Sirius était venu le voir, ses 5 amis allèrent rejoindre le chien après que Cho eut embrassé Harry et lui ait souhaité bonne chance. Harry alla rejoindre les autres joueurs sur le terrain avec son ballais. Celui qui semblait être le capitaine lui donna son uniforme de match et lui dit qu'il pourrait mettre celui de Poudlard pour les entraînements. Il alla donc revêtir son uniforme de quidditch de Gryffondor dans les vestiaires (il l'avait amené au cas où il en aurait besoin) et alla rejoindre les autres sur le terrain.  
  
-Nous allons commencer l'entraînement comme d'habitude en faisant le tour du terrain en volant pour se familiariser avec le terrain. Harry, tu pourras nous montrer tes habilités en vol, dit Anthony, le capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
Harry s'envola et fit quelques tours du terrain pour se réchauffer, il trouva que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça et le retint pour l'entraînement de son équipe de Poudlard. Ils atterrirent et se rassemblèrent au centre du terrain.  
  
-Je vous présente Harry Potter, notre nouvel attrapeur, le plus jeune du siècle ! C'est la 5e année qu'il fait du quidditch à Poudlard comme attrapeur et il vient d'être nommé capitaine de son équipe. Viktor Krum est à Poudlard dans le cadre du tournoi des 12 maisons et va l'aider à s'entraîner et à se familiariser avec le quidditch international. Harry, je suis Anthony et je suis le capitaine de cette équipe, je suis également un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe.  
  
-Moi, c'est Timothé, je suis également poursuiveur, dit un grand gars blond.  
  
-Moi, c'est Ania et je suis batteuse, dit une fille de taille moyenne et aux cheveux bruns et très longs.  
  
-Moi, c'est Karie, et je suis également batteuse, dit une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à la première. Harry se dit qu'elles devaient être jumelles, un peu comme les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
-Et moi c'est Manuel, je suis le troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe, notre gardien est absent aujourd'hui, dit la dernière des 5 personnes présentes.  
  
-Avez-vous besoin d'un gardien pour l'entraînement ? Parce que mon ami Ron qui est là-bas dans les gradins est justement le gardien de mon équipe de quidditch à Poudlard !  
  
-Oui, ça serait utile, appelle-le dont.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Sonorus, dit harry en pointant sa baguette vers sa gorge. Ron, viens nous rejoindre et lance un sortilège d'accio pour que ton ballais vienne te rejoindre, ah merde, j'oubliais que tu avais de la misère avec ce sortilège. Hermione, tu peux le faire pour lui ?  
  
Hermione s'exécuta et cinq minutes plus tard, Ron était sur le terrain avec son ballais en main se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait.  
  
-Je vous présente Ronald Weasley, gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor à Poudlard.  
  
-Salut, je suis Anthony, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre. Notre gardien est absent et Harry nous a dit que tu étais gardien, et nous en avons besoin d'un pour l'entraînement de nos poursuiveurs et en même temps, ça pourra t'aider. Combien avez-vous eu d'entraînements depuis le début de l'année scolaire ?  
  
-Trois, dit Harry.  
  
-Bon, puisque vous avez déjà joué, nous pourrons commencer notre entraînement habituel, je lance le vif d'or et les cognards et Ron, tu lanceras le souaffle quand je serai en position.  
  
Les joueurs prirent place dans la formation habituelle de début de partie, Ron étant à l'autre bout du terrain afin d'arrêter le souaffle. Le vif d'or et les cognards furent lancés. Ron et Harry étaient habitués à ce genre d'entraînement, car c'es le même que celui que Dubois leur faisait faire les autres années et Harry le poursuivait cette année également. Ron lança le souafle vers le centre de la formation et le jeu commença. Le vif d'or vint sciller autour de la tête de Harry qui se lança à sa poursuite immédiatement en piquant vers le sol, pendant ce temps, Ron avait arrêté un but. Harry continuait sa descente et finit par attraper le vif d'or, il l'avait attrapé en 30 secondes ! Toute l'équipe se posa pour le féliciter, ses amies et Sirius vinrent également le rejoindre sur le terrain. Cho qui n'avait aucune gêne l'embrassa devant tout le monde, Hermione en fit autant avec Ron qui rougit. Sirius lécha Harry sur la joue pour le féliciter (il était toujours sous sa forme de chien).  
  
-Très beau coup Harry, dit Anthony, un peu gêné de se trouver là, au milieu de tous ces amoureux. Tu viens de battre le record établit par ton propre père ! En 30 secondes, tu as attrapé le vif d'or et le record établit par ton père était de 1 minutes ! Félicitation ! Tu es officiellement nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre.  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il avait battu son propre père, il aurait tellement été fier de lui !  
  
-Il se fait tard, l'entraînement est terminer, allez vous changer, Harry, notre premier match est contre l'équipe de Bulgarie, tu devras donc affronter Krum. Il doit déjà le savoir. Le match se déroulera à Poudlard, à l'occasion que deux des membres des équipes y sont. Toute ton école pourra y assister et les gradins seront agrandis pour les autres spectateurs. Je te donnerai l'horaire au début du prochain entraînement samedi prochain, le prochain match aura lieu dans trois semaines. Bonne chance pour le premier de votre tournoi des 12 maisons !  
  
Et ils partirent pour Poudlard, Harry était content, car son premier match se déroulerait sur un terrain qu'il connaissait très bien ! Sirius était rentré avec eux à Poudard, puisqu'il faisait noir quand ils sont rentrés et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. 


	10. L’annonce

Chapitre 10 : L'annonce  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, lors du souper, Dumbledore annonça qu'un bal se tiendrait pour souligner le début du tournoi des 12 maisons. Il convoqua ensuite les 12 capitaines pour leur dire qu'ils devraient être particulièrement bien arrangés et qu'ils devraient faire un discours et présenter leur équipe. Pour ce moment, qui aurait lieu à l'entrée de la grande salle à 18h15, ils devraient avoir revêtu leur chandail de quidditch aux couleurs de leur maison, ils devraient donc en avertir les autres membres de leur équipe afin qu'ils mettent leur chandail et mettent leur robe de soirée en dessous de celui-ci. Le bal aurait lieu le samedi soir suivant.  
  
-C'est super, il va y avoir un bal, comme l'an passé. Mais je compte plus participer, puisque je sais maintenant un peu mieux danser et que j'ai une blonde avec qui y aller, dit Harry.  
  
-Oui, moi aussi, dit Ron.  
  
Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour dans le parc avant de se rendre dans leur salle commune, Cho les rejoignit. Une demi-heure plus tard, Fleur Delacour arriva près d'eux.  
  
-Hum, Ron, dit-elle un peu gênée, es-tu prit pour le bal ?  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais oui, moi et Hermione sortons ensemble depuis environ deux ou trois mois déjà.  
  
-Ah, ok c'est pas grave, je suis contente pour vous deux, je crois que Krum voulait y aller encore une fois avec Hermione, mais vous lui direz vous- même.  
  
-Moi et Cho sommes aussi ensemble depuis mon anniversaire, donc le 31 juillet.  
  
-Je suis très contente pour vous deux aussi, mais il se fait tard, je crois que nous devrions rentrer nous coucher.  
  
Ils retournèrent donc à la tour des gryffondor, et Cho s'en alla donc à Serdaigle, ils discutèrent un peu et, quand Krum vint demander à Hermione pour l'accompagner, elle lui annonça qu'elle sortait avec Ron et qu'elle était désolée. Soudain, Fleur pensa à quelque chose :  
  
-Viktor, voudrais-tu y aller avec moi à la place ? Moi aussi je n'ai personne, je voulais inviter Ron, mais il y avait le même conflit que pour toi !  
  
-Avec plaisir, lui répondit Krum.  
  
Et ils allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir. 


	11. Le Bal

Chapitre 11 Le Bal  
  
Le samedi suivant, tout le monde était excité, surtout ceux de 3e année et plus, donc ceux qui pouvaient participer au bal. Harry était allé se promener dans le parc avec Cho pendant l'après-midi, les autres étaient restés à l'intérieur, ils ne voulaient pas déranger le couple ! Les préparations allaient bon train dans la grande salle. Vers 17h, Harry et Cho rentrèrent pour aller se préparer, Harry dit à Cho qu'il passerait la chercher vers 18h à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il la raccompagna à sa salle commune et retourna à Gryffondor pour essayer de se préparer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il mit sa robe de soirée, il avait apporté du gel de chez les moldus, il s'en mit donc, avec l'espoir que ça aplatirait et coifferait un peu ses cheveux, ils étaient moins pires, mais sans grand succès. Il était découragé. Il répéta une dernière fois son discours et ramassa son chandail de quidditch, il s'assura que tout les membres de son équipe avaient fait de même, mais il remarqua soudain, que Ron n'avait pas encore eu son uniforme ! Il était 17h30, il leur restait donc une demi-heure pour retrouver Mcgonagall et lui en trouver un.  
  
Ils finirent par trouve Mcgonagall vers 17h45, ils lui expliquèrent le problème et elle les amena à son bureau, heureusement, elle en avait un de réserve au cas où, elle le donna donc à Ron. Ils retournèrent à Gryffondor et enfilèrent leur chandail, Harry partit ensuite chercher Cho, et Ron et Hermione descendirent en bas en les attendant.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte de la salle commune de Serdaigle, il fut surpris de constater que l'entrée n'était protégée que d'un rideau ! Cho sortit cinq minutes plus tard, vêtue de son propre chandail de quidditch et très bien peignée, elle était magnifique ! Ils descendirent, main dans la main, jusqu'à la grande salle et rejoignirent Hermione et Ron. Katie était avec Fred et Alicia était avec George. Hermione avait installé son insigne de préfète en chef sur sa rob à la demande de Mcgonagall, puisqu'elle faisait partie du défilé.  
  
-Bon, maintenant que tous les joueurs de quidditch sont ici, avec leurs cavaliers/ères et que les autres élèves sont dans la grande salle, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Mr. Potter, vous passerez le premier avec votre équipe, suivit de Mrs. Chang, ensuite Mrs. Rose, après Mr. Krum ., dit le professeur Mcgonagall. Serdaigle et Gryffondor s'installeront côte à côte ainsi que Lionfor et Billywig, puisque votre cavalier/ère doit vous accompagner, quand vous serez arrivés à l'avant ! Nous devons attendre que Dumbledore dise son petit mot d'introduction.  
  
Comme de fait, il commença à parler tout de suite après.  
  
-Bonjour et bienvenus à ce bal d'ouverture du tournoi des 12 maisons. Ce tournoi qui regroupe les 12 équipes de quidditch des écoles de Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons. Maintenant, j'inviterais les équipes à entrer dans la salle et à venir me rejoindre à l'avant.  
  
Mcgonagall fit signe à Harry qui s'engouffra dans la grande salle et continua à marcher, suivit de son équipe et ensuite des autres équipes, il rejoignit Dumbledore qui leur dit de se mettre derrière leur capitaine. Cho se plaça à côté de lui, suivie de Fleur et Krum. Harry prit la main de Cho et lui sourit.  
  
-Pour la coupure du ruban, une tradition moldue que j'aime bien, j'inviterais celui qui vient de battre un record exceptionnel, un des meilleurs attrapeurs, et le plus jeune d'ailleurs, Mr. Harry Potter à venir entre moi, Mrs. Maxime et Mr. Plante.  
  
Dumbledore tendit une paire de ciseaux à Harry qui attendit le signal de Dumbledore, sachant déjà ce qu'il devait faire, puisqu'il avait déjà participé à des cérémonies du même genre.  
  
-Je déclare maintenant le tournoi de quidditch des 12 maisons ouvert, et que le meilleur gagne ! Le premier match aura lieu samedi prochain : Gryffondor vs Serpentard, merci !  
  
Harry coupa la banderole sur laquelle on avait dessiné l'emblème de chaque école.  
  
-J'inviterais maintenant les capitaines à venir faire leur petit discours et à présenter leur équipe. Commençons par vous, Mr. Potter, dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Mon équipe est constituée de : Moi-même comme Attrapeur et capitaine, Mr. Ronald Weasley comme gardien, Mrs. Alicia Spinnet, Mrs. Katie Bell et Mrs. Samanta Potter, ma propre s?ur et nos batteurs sont George et Fred Weasley, les deux jumeaux et frères de Ron. Nous avons une très belle équipe cette année et j'en suis très content. Je viens d'apercevoir notre ancien gardien et ancien capitaine : Mr. Olivier Dubois, très bon joueur également, qui est venu pour l'ouverture. Je souhaite bonne chance à toutes les équipes, que le meilleur gagne !  
  
Tout le monde applaudit, sauf peut-être un peu forcé du côté de la table des Serpentard. Les autres capitaines firent de même et bientôt, les équipes furent invitées à rejoindre leur table de maison et à enlever leur chandail de quidditch. Cho alla s'assoire à la table de Gryffondor, puisqu'elle accompagnait Harry. Peu après, les assiettes et les plats se remplirent de toute sorte de choses, il y avait même de la nourriture venant de France et de Bulgarie ! Que Harry trouva délicieuse d'ailleurs. Ron, Viktor, Fleur, Rose, Harry et Cho parlèrent surtout de quidditch pendant le repas.  
  
Ensuite se fut le dessert, toutes sortes de choses s'y trouvaient, de France, d'Angleterre, de Bulgarie et du monde des moldus. Ce fut délicieux. Après le repas, Dumbledore se levas pour faire une dernière petite annonce avant l'ouverture de la danse.  
  
-J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire, Mr. Potter a été admis comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre. Je laisse à Mr. Potter et à Mr. Krum le soin de nous donner les détails pour leur premier match.  
  
Harry et Krum se dirigèrent donc vers l'avant.  
  
-La première nouvelle est que ce match se déroulera samedi dans deux semaines, la seconde est que se match opposera l'Angleterre à la Bulgarie et pour la troisième je laisse Harry vous l'annoncer, dit Krum.  
  
-En effet ce match se déroulera dans deux semaines, la grande nouvelle est que ce match aura lieu ici, à Poudlard et que vous pourrez tous y assister. Cet honneur est dû au fait que moi et Krum sommes en ce moment à Poudlard et que nous faisons partit des joueurs.  
  
Il y eu des acclamations partout dans la salle, même du côté de Serpentard !  
  
-Et maintenant place à la danse ! Les capitaines ouvriront le bal avec leurs cavaliers/cavalières.  
  
Soudain toutes les tables se tassèrent pour faire de la place aux danseurs.  
  
Harry se mit à genou devant Cho et lui prit la main où il déposa un baiser sur le revers :  
  
-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  
  
-Avec plaisir mon cher.  
  
Il s'avança donc en compagnie de Krum, qui avait invité Fleur, de Rose et des autres capitaines. Le bal fut super amusant, ils dansèrent tard. Vers minuit, ils rejoignirent la salle de Gryffondor pour aller dormirent, Harry alla raccompagner Cho à la salle de Serdaigle et retourna à Gryffondor. 


	12. Serpentard vs Gryffondor

Chapitre 12 Le premier match  
  
Le samedi suivant, Harry se leva de très bonne humeur, car malgré le fait que leur premier match était contre les Serpentard il avait très hâte de faire son premier match de quidditch de l'année. Il se dirigea donc vers la grande salle, à l'avance avec Ron et Samanta puisqu'ils avaient décidés de se rencontrer avant le match pour élaborer une stratégie et discuter un peu, George, Fred, Alicia et Katie étaient déjà là. Ils s'installèrent donc à la table des Gryffondor. Harry leur expliqua sa stratégie pour le match, pendant que tout le monde mangeait son déjeuner. Ils avaient bien fait de se lever plus de bonne heure car après 30 minutes, les élèves commencèrent à arriver dans la grande salle.  
  
Harry et les autres membres de son équipe, ayant fini de déjeuner, allèrent se préparer pour le match. Samanta et Ron avaient enfin reçu leur propre uniforme. Ils se changèrent et s'en allèrent sur le terrain de quidditch, accompagnés des autres élèves de Gryffondor et de ceux de Lionfor et de Billywig. Ils discutèrent dans les vestiaires en attendant les Serpentard. Cho arriva accompagnée d'Hermione quelques minutes plus tard et souhaitèrent bonne chance à leur amoureux en leur donnant un gros baiser. Elles retournèrent ensuite dans les gradins.  
  
Harry s'avança avec son équipe vers l'extérieur des vestiaires avec le reste de l'équipe Gryffondor, ils s'avancèrent vers le centre du terrain voyant une équipe Serpentard, un regard malicieux dans les yeux, faire de même. Mrs. Bibine se trouvait au centre du terrain son sifflait à la main, ils furent accueillis par les spectateurs dans les gradins.  
  
-Bienvenu à ce premier match du tournoi des douze maisons, je veux que ce tournoi soit équitable et que vous vous amusiez en vous respectant, je souhaite bonne chance à toutes les équipes. Mr. Flint et Mr. Potter, serrez- vous la main s'il vous plaît.  
  
Harry s'avança vers Flint et lui serra la main.  
  
-Enfourchez vos balais, élevez-vous en position, ce qu'ils firent tous, à mon signal ! Go !  
  
Elle donna un coup de sifflet et lança le souaffle, suivit par les deux cognard et finalement par le vif d'or. Harry observa sa s?ur et Ron un instant pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient face aux Serpentards, soudain un cognard faillit l'atteindre mais il l'esquiva à temps, ce qui le fit se reconcentrer sur le match en général. Fred renvoya le cognard vers celui qui l'avait envoyé, ce qui fit perdre quelque peut l'équilibre à son destinataire, mais qui se rattrapa peu après. Harry survola le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or, tout en écoutant les commentaires que faisait le commentateur du match : Lee Jordan.  
  
-Alicia s'empare du souaffle, le passe à Katie qui le passe à son tour Samanta qui était tout près des buts, et ........ elle marque, c'est maintenant 10 à 0 pour les Gryffondor. Maintenant Flint a le souaffle, mais est aussitôt intercepté par Katie, Flint essaie de lui barrer la route, mais oh, un cognard vint déstabiliser Flint et Katie se dirigea vers les buts et compta, 20 à 0 pour les Gryffondor, des applaudissements surgirent des gradins.  
  
Encore un autre point, et un autre, suivit par un point de la part des Serpentard, et tout de suite après par un des Gryffondor, c'était maintenant 50 à 0 pour les Gryffondor. Harry aperçut soudain une leur dorée vers le bas, près du centre du terrain, il vit que Malefoy le suivait, mais il n'avait pas l'air à avoir aperçut le vif d'or, il décida donc de piquer vers le sol et de remonter juste à temps pour attraper le vif d'or sans s'écraser au sol. Un coup de sifflet retentit alors.  
  
-Je déclare donc vainqueurs de ce premier match du tournoi, les Gryffondor avec 190 points d'avance ! dit Mrs. Bibine.  
  
Harry fut acclamé par tous les élèves, sauf ceux de Serpentard bien sûr. Hermione et Cho vinrent les rejoindre et Cho lui donna un baiser passionné, Hermione en donna également un à Ron, et ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires se changer. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'intérieur et vinrent pour se diriger vers leur salle commune, quand soudain une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et de Cho, qui sursautèrent.  
  
-Chut, dit la voix de Dumbledore derrière eux, venez avec moi vous deux, j'aimerais vous parler.  
  
Ils suivirent Dumbledore dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à son bureau, Dunbledore dit le mot de passe et la gargouille pivota, ils montèrent les marche et entrèrent dans son bureau. Cho qui n'y était jamais venue, fit le tour des lieux en s'émerveillant puis revint vers Harry. Dumbledore fit apparaître deux chaises et ils s'y assirent, Dumbledore prenant place derrière son bureau.  
  
-Ce que je dois vous dire va vous surprendre après tant d'années, mais le choixpeau viens de me dire qu'il croit avoir commit une erreur en envoyant Cho à Serdaigle, il veut que tu repasses la cérémonie, bien sûr, si tu changes de maison, je devrai te laisser capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle maintenant que le tournoi est commencé.  
  
Harry et Cho se regardèrent surpris, Cho était en 6e année, pourquoi le choixpeau ne l'avait-il pas découvert avant ?  
  
-Nous ferons ça tout de suite et ici. Pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention.  
  
Dumbledore prit le choixpeau et le donna à Cho, qui le mit pour la seconde fois sur sa tête.  
  
-Hum, oui maintenant je le vois clairement que j'ai commis une erreur en t'envoyant à Serdaigle, murmura le choixpeau dans les oreilles de Cho, ah oui tu irais beaucoup mieux à, Harry croisa ses doigts, Gryffondor cela ne fait aucun doute cette fois-ci.  
  
Harry serra Cho dans ses bras et l'embrassa vivement en lui retirant le choixpeau, elle était maintenant à Gryffondor et il était très heureux. Il se rappela soudain où ils étaient et il s'arrêta, gêné.  
  
-J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais elle sera annoncée lors du dîner. 


	13. La nouvelle

Chapitre 13 La nouvelle2  
  
Harry alla avec Cho dans la salle commune des Serdaigle pour l'aider à transférer ses affaires jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune de Cho, prirent ses choses en disant aux autres Serdaigle que tout ceci serait expliqué lors du dîner. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, les mains pleines des affaires de CHo vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils entrèrent et rirent en voyant les regards étonnés des autres Gryffondor qui se demandaient ce qu'une Serdaigle venait faire dans leur salle commune.  
  
-Vous avez tous l'air d'avoir vu un mort-vivant ! Ce n'est que moi et Cho !  
  
-Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'une Serdaigle vient faire ici ? , demanda Seamus.  
  
-Une Serdaigle ? Je n'en vois aucune ici ! Harry croisa le regard de Cho et ils se mirent à rire.  
  
-Que nous cachez-vous ? , demanda Ron, Harry je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose.  
  
Harry alla s'assoire dans un fauteuil après avoir déposé les affaires de Cho par terre, Cho vint s'assoire sur ses genoux. Harry se demandait si il devrait le dire devant tout le monde ou juste à sa s?ur, à Sélia, Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Ce qui se passe c'Est que quelque chose de bizarre s'est passé. Dumbledore nous a convoqué dans son bureau parce que le choixpeau magique lui avait parlé de quelque chose. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était trompé en envoyant Cho à Serdaigle. Il lui a donc fait repasser la cérémonie de répartition et elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle se trouve ici en ce moment. Dumbledore l'annoncera officiellement au dîner.  
  
-Oh, c'est super ça, bienvenue à Gryffondor Cho !  
  
Harry monta avec Cho en haut pour l'aider à s'installer. Comme il n'y avait plus de place dans le dortoir des 6e années, elle s'installa dans le dortoir d'Hermione. Après avoir défait ses bagages, ils redescendirent dans leur salle commune pour discuter avec les autres, puis vint l'heure du dîner. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'assoire à la table des Gryffondor. Ils s'attendaient à voir leur dîner qpparaître dans les plats en face d'eux, mais rien n'apparut. Ils se dirent que Dumbledore devait avoir un message important à leur communiquer. De fait, ils virent Dumbledore entrer par la porte des professeurs et le virent aller s'assoire à sa place à la table des professeurs. Il se releva et leva ses mains pour demander le silence.  
  
-J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire ce soir avant que le dîner commence. Tout d'abord j'aimerais féliciter l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondor qui nous a mener un très beau match aujourd'hui, je dois avouer qu'ils ont très bien choisit leur nouveau gardien et leur nouvelle poursuiveuse. Ils prennent donc la tête du tournoi avec 190 points d'avance. Bon, ensuite, vous êtes tous au courant que Voldemort est de retour, (les élèves frissonnèrent en entendant ce nom) nous pensons donc à renforcer la sécurité, de plus, le deuxième préfet de Gryffondor ayant dû quitter l'école pour des raisons familiales et ayant déménagé en France, il nous faut nommer un nouveau préfet pour aider Hermione. Après en avoir longuement discuter, nous avons choisit à l'unanimité que le nouveau préfet de Gryffondor sera, si il l'accepte, Mr. Harry Potter. Acceptez-vous ce poste Harry, en plus de votre poste de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch ?  
  
-J'accepte volontiers ! , s'enquit Harry.  
  
-Il nous faut également un nouveau préfet-en chef, alors nous avons décidé que Harry serait également préfet-en chef puisqu'il nous a parut le meilleur pour ce poste. Ensuite je dois vous annoncer que Mrs. Chang change de maison, c'est le choixpeau lui-même qui a voulut qu'elle le repasse. Elle a donc été envoyée à Gryffondor. C'est tout pour le moment, Harry, Samanta, j'aimerais vous parler après le dîner dans mon bureau.  
  
Ils mangèrent et, après le dîner, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. 


	14. La lettre

Chapitre 14 La lettre  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Samanta, Harry, j'ai ici une lettre que votre père m'a laissée avant de mourir, à votre intention. Que je vous remettrais une fois que vous seriez réunis.  
  
Harry et Samanta prirent la lettre et l'ouvrirent, elle était écrite avec une écriture assez soignée.  
  
«Ma chère Samanta, mon cher Harry,  
  
Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est parce que je suis mort, mais aussi parce que Dumbledore vous a enfin réunis. Lily était tombée enceinte de Samanta, mais nous avions préféré garder le secret pour ne pas que Voldemort ne connaisse son existence. Seul Dumbledore était au courant et nous lui avions demandé de te garder sous sa garde pour ne pas que tout le monde connaisse ton existence et ne te dévoiler à Harry qu'à l'âge de 15 ans. Car vois-tu, Samanta, Dumbledore est ton parrain. Une autre nouvelle dont je veux vous parler, vous êtes les descendants directs de Godric Gryffindor, par moi, mais aussi par votre mère, nous avons découvert par des recherches, que votre mère est issue d'une ancienne famille de sorciers qui descendaient eux aussi de Godric Gryffindor, alors malgré le fait que ses parents étaient des moldus, ses ancêtres ne l'étaient pas. Vous êtes donc les héritiers de Gryffindor.  
  
Nous voulions aussi vous dire que nous vous aimons du plus profond de notre c?ur, et que c'est dommage que nous soyons séparés aussi de bonne heure, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous connaître, j'espère que ça c'est bien passé avec Sirius ou les Dursley Harry. Vous trouverez avec cette lettre un paquet, ouvrez-le, à l'intérieur il y a une note qui vous indique ce que c'est.  
  
Vos parents qui vous aiment très fort, James Gryffindor Potter, auror Lily Evans Gryffindor Potter (je les met en anglais puisque les vrai noms sont en anglais!) -xxxxxxxxxxx- »  
  
Harry et Samanta étaient surpris, ils étaient les héritiers de Gryffondor, Harry comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serpentard.  
  
-Oui Harry, c'est pour ça que tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor, ton héritage a prit le dessus sur Voldemort. Ouvrez le paquet.  
  
Harry et Samanta ouvrirent le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre, on y trouvait deux colliers identiques et une note d'explications.  
  
« Ces colliers vous permettent de communiquer avec le monde des morts, et avec seulement les personnes que vous aimez. Ils vous permettront de communiquer avec nous. Ils vous concèdent aussi certains pouvoirs, que vous découvrirez par vous-même, ces colliers sont un héritage laissé dans les familles Evans et Potter depuis des siècles par Godric Gryffondor. Nous avons découvert que nous avions exactement le même collier, ce qui nous a amené sur la piste que Lily était elle aussi héritière de Gryffondor. Je vais vous dévoiler un des ses pouvoirs, il permet de transplaner, de se déplacer d'une place à l'autre en très peu de temps, ils fonctionnent aussi à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ils sont invibles lorsque vous les portez et permet de faire venir à vous n'importe quelle personne que vous voulez qui vienne à vous. Le reste de leurs pouvoirs, je vous laisse les découvrir par vous-même, car, quelque fois, ils dépendent du sorcier qui le porte. »  
  
-Bon, je crois que vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune, testez vos colliers en même temps, il vous suffit de penser fort à l'endroit où vous voulez aller. Mais je veux que vous gardiez tout ceci secret, j'en parlerai moi-même à Ron, Hermione et Sélia.  
  
Samanta et Harry mirent leur collier qui disparut aussitôt et pensèrent fort au couloir en face du panneau de la grosse dame, ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention. Ils se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement à cet endroit et entrèrent dans leur salle commune où les attendaient Ron, Hermione et Sélia.  
  
-Et puis, que vous voulait-il?, demanda Ron.  
  
-Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire pour l'instant, Dumbledore veut que nous le gardions secret, il nous convoquera tous ensemble pour vous l'expliquer. 


	15. Angleterre VS Bulgarie

Chapitre 14  
  
Angleterre VS Bulgarie!  
  
Le moment du premier match de Harry dans la ligue internationale approchait à grands pas, il continuait de s'entraîner avec Viktor Krum et son équipe de Poudlard. La veille du match arriva. Puis ils reçurent une lettre de Sirius le vendredi soir, avant le match.  
  
«Salut Harry!  
  
Ça va? Moi ça va très très très bien! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, j'ai été innocenté! Ils ont retrouvés Petitgrow avant-hier et nous ont fait prendre un sérum de vérité! Je serai donc présent en chair et en os à ton match de demain! Je t'envoi un petit cadeau de ma part pour ta nomination dans l'équipe et ton record! Il devrait arriver avec l'aide de 2 hiboux peu de temps après ma lettre!  
  
À demain, ton parrain Sirius»  
  
En effet, deux hiboux venaient de s'engouffrer dans la pièce (ils étaient dans la chambre de Harry!). Ils portaient un long paquet, enveloppé de papier. Ils le déposèrent sur le lit de Harry et repartirent. Harry ouvrit le paquet, il y trouva un superbe balais, avec une note du magasin:  
  
Le Condor  
  
Le tout nouveau balais de course, tout nouvellement sortit, encore meilleur que l'éclair de feu, procurant une stabilité et un système de freinage à tout épreuve! C'est le meilleur balai sur le marché, il peut atteindre des vitesses de 300 Km/h en 4 secondes, un record! Ila tout spécialement été conçu pour les attrapeurs, il a un système de sensibilité qui permet une meilleur stabilité lorsque l'on se penche ou que l'on lâche le balais. Il est également doté d'un système qui fait que l'on peut le rappeler par la pensée si on en tombe! Fait du bois le plus solide qui soit, et poli, aucune égratignure ne peut l'atteindre!  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Il admirait son balai.  
  
-Il a dû lui coûter très cher! dit Hermione  
  
-Tiens Ron, dit Harry en tendant son éclair de feu à Ron, je crois que je n'en aurai plus besoin, je te le donne!  
  
-Harry, je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est trop!  
  
-Mais non Ron, prend-le, je n'en ai plus besoin! Ça te fera un bon balai pour nos matchs et nos entraînements!  
  
-Bon d'accord, dit Ron. Je crois que tu devrais te coucher de bonne heure, on va te laisser. Bonne nuit!  
  
Ils sortirent.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, il s'habilla, prit son balai et sa robe de quidditch et descendit dans la grande salle, peu de personnes y étaient, Krum était déjà levé lui aussi, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent derrière lui. Ils s'assirent à table, Harry, comme à l'habitude avant un match de quidditch, ne fut pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Vers 10h30, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch. L'équipe de Harry avait été placée dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor et celle de Krum dans les vestiaires de Poufsouffle. Harry était extrêmement nerveux. Il enfila sa robe et attendit le discours de son capitaine. Quand tout le monde fut habillé, Anthony se leva et s'éclaircit la voix :  
  
-Ce match est à nous, nous avons un attrapeur hors pair, monté sur un balai hors pair. Nous avons en fait une super équipe! Allez bonne chance !  
  
Ils sortirent des vestiaires. Harry vit Sirius, il s'était assit dans les gradins réservés aux Gryffondor avec Ron, Hermione, Samanta et Sélia. Lee Jordan commentait le match comme à son habitude, il appela les équipes :  
  
-Voici l'équipe d'Angleterre ! Le capitaine Silver (p), Moineau (p), Pottier (b), Pottier (b), Hardi (p), Louïs (g) et..... Potter (a)!  
  
-Voici maintenant l'équipe de Bulgarie ! Dimitrov (p), Ivanova (p), Zograf (g), Levski (p), Vulchanov (b), Volkov (b) ettttttttt Krum (a)! (NDA : hihi g prit les noms et les positions ds le 4e livre lol p=poursuiveur, b=batteur, g=gardien, a=attrapeur !)  
  
Mme Bibine qui arbitrait le match demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils firent, puis ils se placèrent en position dans les airs, Mme Bibine lâcha le vif d'or et les cognards, pis lança un coup de sifflet et lança le souaffle et s'élança dans les airs.  
  
-C'est partit ! Silver, Ivanova, Moineau, Louïs, qui lance, et nonnnnnn arrêt de Zograf !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait le vif d'or. Il tournait autour du stade, et surveillait Krum.  
  
-Potter cherche toujours le vif, il est monté sur un superbe Condor, le dernier modèle sortit qui.  
  
-Jordan ! S'écria Mcgonagall, Vous n'êtes pas là pour commenter les balais mais pour commenter le match !  
  
-Désolé Professeur. Dimotrov, Moineau, Hardi, Ivanov, de retour à Hardi qui lance et.... compte ! 10 à 0 pour l'Angleterre !  
  
Harry surveillait toujours tout éclat doré. Quand soudain un cognard ayant été lancé par Volkov le fit déstabiliser et tomber de son balai. Il fit une bonne chute avant de se rappeler qu'il pouvait rappeler son balai, tout le monde dans la foule retenait son souffle. Il rappela son balai qui arriva juste à temps et remonta dans les airs. C'était maintenant 100 à 20 pour l'Angleterre. Soudain Harry décida de faire une feinte de Wronsky, il piqua du nez.  
  
-On dirait que Potter a aperçut le vif ! Krum le suit !  
  
Il descendit, il savait que Krum le suivait parce qu'il avait entendu Lee. Juste avant d'arriver au sol, il se redressa, il était à à peine 30 cm du sol. Par contre, Krum qui n'avait qu'un éclair de feu n'eut pas le temps de se redresser et tomba par terre, il se releva et remonta sur son balai.  
  
-Magnifique feinte de Wronsky par Potter ! il a complètement déstabilisé Krum ! -Jordan !!!!!  
  
-Désolé professeur. Dimitrov à Ivanov, non Hardi attrape le souaffle ! .  
  
Harry aperçut soudain un éclat doré dans le coin de ses buts, il s'y précipita, Krum l'avait également vu, il était plus près, Harry s'élança donc à pleine vitesse vers ses buts, lui et Krum étaient maintenant côte à côte, il donna la puissance maximale, il avait le vif à 30 centimètre de lui, il tendit le bras et il l'attrapa, Il leva le bras en montrant la boule dorée. Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match. Harry redescendit au sol. Son équipe vint le féliciter, ils venaient de gagner 300 à 100 ! Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Samanta, Sélia et toute l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor vinrent sur le terrain, les jumeaux le prirent dans leur bras et le soulevèrent. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il pu se diriger avec le reste de son équipe vers les vestiaires de Gryffondor pour prendre une douche et se changer. Puis il rentra au château et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, rendu là, il se dirigea dans sa chambre et y rangea sa robe de quidditch et son balai. Puis il sortit dans la salle commune. Tout le monde l'acclama, ils firent la fête toute l'après-midi, Fred et George étaient aller chercher des choses à Pré au Lard. 


End file.
